I'll Give The Audience A Good Show
by vanella
Summary: 'Too dangerous' Clove thought to herself. 'Does he know me at all'


Clove sat on the log across the fire, the stars shining above them. She gazed as the flames rose and fell with rapid movements. Looking at the fire made her angry. Angry that, somehow, Girl on Fire was still alive. It wasn't right. Clove had been _so close_ to ending her at the Bloodbath, yet now, she was Clove's worst and most formidable enemy.

Clove's head was placed between her hands, her elbows resting on her knees. She watched the flames, and when the fire was reflected in her dark eyes, it showed the fury she was feeling.

She was hungry and annoyed. She wasn't expecting this when she volunteered. She had thought it would be 'enter – eat – kill – win'. But instead, she had developed emotions for the boy sitting next to her.

It wasn't a spoken relationship, for both sides were too proud to admit that they cared. Clove knew Cato cared. And she also knew that she cared about him. But both of them knew that neither of them cared enough to put aside victory. Both of them had been trained for one thing and one thing only: to win.

So Clove never told Cato that she wanted to freeze their happier moments, where they forgot about the arena and just had fun, and keep them forever. She never told Cato that she felt safe and happy around him.

Instead, she barked and snapped and groaned and rolled her eyes, and sprayed her words with sarcasm and venom before spitting them out. Because she didn't want to admit it.

Now, though, was the time to see if Cato actually cared if she was happy. Also, to see how much he was willing to give up to see her smile.

Clove wanted to kill Katniss Everdeen at the feast tomorrow.

"Cato." She began softly, but even this tiny voice made his head snap up and whirl around.

"What?"

She inhaled. "I want to kill Girl on Fire."

"No." he said, just as she finished her sentence.

"But Cato, I want to end her life! I am going to enjoy it. Cato, you have to-"

"No, Clove," he said sternly. "Clove, I said it first. I claimed her life already. Don't you remember me saying I'd kill her _my_ way, and _no one interferes?"_

Clove felt anger bubbling up inside her. "I'd give the audience a good show, Cato, I'd-"

"Clove, no." Cato turned around, clearly stating that the discussion was over.

Clove waited; and waited, and waited… she waited for him to say something, anything. When she got nothing, she decided to try again. Clove wouldn't accept defeat so soon.

"Cato," she said angrily. "Cato."

"Cato!" she shrieked when he was ignoring her further.

Cato reluctantly directed his glare at her, giving the flames some peace. "You have my answer." He said calmly, but his eyes gave away that he was fuming inside.

He was so easily agitated. Clove was, too, but she could control herself.

"Cato, I got so close to killing her before; it's my right. It's my duty to finish her off. The audience will love it. I'll tease her about Lover Boy and I'll taunt her about Rue, I'll give her pain-"

She was cut off by Cato's loud huff. Her face lit up. "Yes, then?" she asked.

"Too dangerous," Cato was mumbling to himself, his hand on his forehead, covering his eyes.

_Too dangerous?_ Clove thought to herself. _Does he know me_ at all_?_

"_What?" _she spat. "Do you know who the hell you're talking to? I'm Clove!"

He smirked at that. "Yes, you're Clove, small, fragile little Clove."

"You know I'm anything but weak." She hissed.

"Fragile, not weak," he said, suddenly serious. "Clove, what if something happened?"

She was touched by his concern, but extremely irritated at his low opinion of her.

"Cato," she whispered confidently. "We're invincible. You'd be close by, and feel free to keep searching for others, because I'm untouchable. We're the toughest out there. No one will mess with _me_."

Cato looked at her in a strange way; mixed with admiration there was worry, and anxiousness. Cato cared about her.

She hesitantly touched his cheek, surprising him and herself. "Please?" she asked. "I promise I'll give the viewers something they'll never forget?"

Cato stiffened, but sighed as he gave up. "All right."

Clove grinned to herself, and went to sleep dreaming of the day to come.


End file.
